


I Cannot Stop for Anything

by Seeje



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeje/pseuds/Seeje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xyla Lavellan, First of her Clan, Bearer of the Anchor and Inquisitor of the Inquisition, has a secret.  She must keep it as close as possible, because she has too many responsibilities resting on her to let her stop - not for her own health, or anyone else's.  With everyone's eyes on her, how will she manage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Cannot Stop for Anything

It wasn't something the Xyla wanted to have noticed, but Vivienne was deep in some complicated spell over a potion when she walked into the newly renovated Mage's Tower. Being the closest thing to a healer the party had and open to the fade at the time, she looked up at Xyla and tilted her magnificent head ever so slightly along that graceful neck. Usually any encounter with Vivienne left Xyla with a slight blush and a wish that she could somehow manage the woman's incredible grace and composure. This one simply set her heart pumping and her face betrayed her by falling into a bashful shock. Vivienne surveyed the Inquisitor and the herbs in her hand, pursing her lips. When she let out a speculative "Hmm." Xyla knew that the other mage knew.

"Darling!" She said with that courtly enthusiasm, smile set just right so that Xyla never knew whether she was being mocked with a backhanded compliment or treated with genuine enthusiasm. "Is that a dalish variant of-" She began asking.

"-Yes." Xyla cut her off. Vivienne took it stride.

"I hear each clan has some different recipes. I would very much like if you shared yours with me." Vivienne said smoothly. She turned her attention to her concoction for a few minutes. Xyla could feel a flush reaching all the way out to her ears.

"Of-of course. I would be happy to."

Xyla cleared a workspace near Vivienne, who laid down a clean parchment. A small candle was heating Vivienne's current project and she seemed content to leave it in that state. Xyla began preparing the herbs she had gathered so discreetly. She had done this several times before, with the Keeper. The process was ingrained in her memory, but she sometimes found herself staring at the herbs on the table, wondering if a cut there was enough or if she needed to add more. Vivienne patiently observed, occasionally asking questions.

The human woman was incredibly noble and self controlled. Xyla had sometimes wondered why she still stayed. Xyla wasn't the Inquisitor Vivienne would have chosen, it was true. She allowed the Mages free reign, the source of many lectures on the dangers of selfishness and the potential for witch hunts and further war. Xyla's distaste for shemlen aristocracy had made their first encounters unpleasant ones. Xyla also suspected that Vivienne felt a bit slighted she had not been chosen to accompany the Inquisitor to the ball at Halamshiral a month ago. But the woman made no judgements. When Xyla was done, they discussed the mixture currently in a tiny bottle in Xyla's belt bag.

"That seems like a lot of Elfroot. The flavor will be strange and I think it won't have the intended effect." Vivienne looked over her notes.

"You offset it by mixing it all in with something else. Mashed apples are best, if they can be gotten. The Elfroot makes the effects last longer."

"Hmm. I see." She looked Xyla dead in the eyes. "How will you manage tommorrow?"

Tomorrow they were travelling to Crestwood. Hawke had finally tracked down her 'grey warden contact.' Xyla stared resolutely back at Vivienne.

"I will be fine." She said. "I have far to much to do to think about stopping."

Vivienne merely nodded and returned to her work. Xyla went to the main building of Skyhold to seek out some apples. Nothing more needed to be said. Vivienne would be, as always, the picture of discretion.

After a fitful sleep that night, she awoke to one of the servants having laid a tray down on her desk. On it was a small bottle, and a note written in Vivienne's careful and magnificent script. "I believe I have made some improvements." was all it said.


End file.
